


Unreality

by Janamelie



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Back To Reality verse, Gun Kink, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostitution, incestuous implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: In an unstable universe, two realities merge and Sebastian Doyle encounters a prostitute with a very familiar face.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer, Sebastian Doyle/Low Rimmer, Sebastian Doyle/William "Billy" Doyle
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	Unreality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Softlightpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlightpen/gifts), [felineranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineranger/gifts).



> This fic is set in an AU where the "BTR" hallucination verse has merged with the one created in "Demons and Angels", so a modified version of Low Rimmer exists at the same time as Billy. This was Softlightpen's idea so all credit to her. Her fic expanding upon this is on its way.
> 
> I also borrowed the idea of Loretta from "Gunmen Of The Apocalypse" being Sebastian's second-in-command in this reality from "Face Off" and "The Depths Of Despair" by Felineranger which I highly recommend.
> 
> I wrote the encounter as consensual but given the situation and characters I thought I'd better add the Mildly Dubious Consent tag to be on the safe side.

Sebastian Doyle, future Voter Colonel and current Deputy Section Chief of CGI, pushed aside another mound of paperwork and reflected - not for the first time - that when **he** was in charge, throats wouldn’t be the only thing cut in this building.

His phone rang and he irritably answered after checking the ID. “What is it, Loretta? You know how busy I am.”

“Sorry, sir, but we just made some arrests in a brothel and one of them is of particular interest to you.”

As the cell door opened, Sebastian’s eyes widened at the back view of the inmate, who was currently bending his tall frame over the tiny metal sink. Black leather trousers clung to long slim legs and an arse which-

“Billy?!” he exclaimed in horror as the man straightened up and turned to face him.

“No, I already told her! I’m AJ Rimmer. Can you please just send me to the normal prison, sir? I swear, I’m not whoever this Billy is.” AJ regarded him with a look which swung from pleading to appreciative as he took in Sebastian’s expensively groomed appearance.

Sebastian quickly composed himself as his own eyes roamed over a bare chest with pierced nipples and upwards to hazel eyes made all the more striking by heavy eyeliner. The man’s hair was as curly as Billy’s, but a lot shorter and better maintained. It was also the exact shade of auburn his brother’s had once been.

“He’s telling the truth, sir. I’ve verified the current whereabouts of y- Billy, and this man isn’t him. But I thought you-”

Sebastian cut her off. “Yes, thank you, Loretta. That will be all.”

She raised an eyebrow, but had the sense not to argue. “Of course, sir. Shall I leave a guard outside?”

He considered. “Yes.” The cell was soundproofed, but he had his gun on him. In the unlikely event of this whore being stupid enough to try to attack him, he had several other concealed weapons and alarms in his custom-made suit.

As the door clanged shut, Rimmer took a tentative step towards him. “Sir, I’m sure we can come to some-”

Sebastian whipped out his gun. “Stay where you are until I say you can move.”

The man froze. He watched him put his hands up. Satisfied, he moved closer himself and allowed himself the luxury of giving AJ a proper onceover.

He wasn’t Billy, that much was clear. It wasn’t just the trousers he was barely wearing or the coarse accent. Understandable fear was mingled with a cockiness which both angered Sebastian and made him want to shove him against the cell wall and silence that mouth with his own.

_Not Billy._

Rimmer gave Sebastian an appraising look of his own. “You want me to suck you off? I can do that without even messing up that fancy suit of yours. I’m good at my job.”

Sebastian eyed him coldly. “You realise I could shoot you right now and your body would disappear without a trace.”

AJ smirked. “But you won’t, because I look like someone called Billy who you want to fuck but can’t for some reason.”

He flinched as the gun was pressed against his chin. “Don’t mention that name again.”

“No, sir. Sorry, sir,” Rimmer whispered. Sebastian sensed something else from the man’s parted lips and heavy breaths. Experimentally, he ran the gun across his neck and was rewarded with a faint but unmistakable moan.

“Interesting.” Sebastian felt his cock hardening rapidly. Everything about this was wrong - the time, the place, the person - but that was only increasing his arousal. He had been so careful for so long and now this gift had fallen into his lap. How could he pass it up?

And the kinky little slut wanted him too. He’d had too many people offer him blowjobs out of terror and desperation not to recognise genuine mutual attraction. Useful.

“So, you say you’re good at giving head?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Prove it.”

Sebastian contentedly zipped himself up and rose from the bed. “Satisfactory.” A considerable understatement, but AJ didn’t need to know that.

He drank in the sight of Rimmer on his knees on the stone floor, curls tousled and lips moist, his own erection straining against the leather in a way which couldn’t possibly be comfortable. Perfect.

“Up.”

AJ struggled to his feet. “Don’t I get to come? Sir?”

“Not this time. I have arrangements to make and until then you’re staying in here.”

“Arrangements?”

Sebastian’s smile was icy. “For reasons which needn’t concern you, you constitute a threat to security. It’s my duty to ensure your transferral to a safe location where we can keep an eye on you. I will visit you when I deem it necessary.”

The smirk returned. “So, free bed and board in exchange for fucking you? Easy street.”

Sebastian made a mental note to give Loretta a raise.


End file.
